The Shugo Inn!
by Azuky-Bunny
Summary: Tadase's grandmother died, leaving him in the care of her young friend, Modori Hinamori! When he arrives, she meets Amu, her daughter! He might have just fallen in love! Read to find out his little adventure at the inn!


**Azuky: Whoope new story! **

**Amu: ...Doesn't this mean this is like your 6th STORY?!**

**Azuky: ...So?..Stories at good for u!**

**Ikuto: Why are all them Tadamu?!**

**Azuky: What the hell are you talking about?! 2 Of them are AMU. I'm still deciding on the pair..**

**Ikuto: ...Make them Amuto...**

**Azuky: Why should I? I love Tadamu. SO *Sticks tongue out in mocking* NYAH!**

**Ikuto: *Gets mad* *Helds Azuky by her shirt* Do it.  
**

**Azuky: *Cool & Icy Time (That's my outer Chara btw! :3)* So what cha' gonna do, kitty? *Smirks better then Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *Gets scared, but acts tough* ..That's my smirk, girly. *Smirks***

**Azuky: *Slaps Ikuto's hand* Cha' wanna go, punk?**

**Ikuto: *She slapped hard* ...Umm..Nothing..*Scared* A-Azuky doesn't own Shugo Chara Or anything..She just owns the amazing stories she writes...**

**Azuky: *Cool & Icy goes away* *Sweet & Innocent Comes* Was that so hard? :3**

**Ikuto: ...**

* * *

**_~-Tadase's POV-~_**

* * *

"Kieski, is this place it?" I asked my Chara, Kieski.

My name is Tadase Hotori. 1 month ago my grandma died, leaving me in the care of her younger friend. Her friend's name is Modori Hinamori, she owns the Shugo Inn. Grandma said that they knew about Shugo Charas and that her friend had a daughter the same age as me. Her name was Amu Hinamori, she had 4 Charas. Grandma also said that I will be given a job there.

"Seems like it, Tadase." Kieski said. He wasn't always this kind. He's only nicer on a request from grandma.

I looked at the building and entered. It was a Japanese style inn. Inside, the doors were paper slid doors and there is a zen garden outside the inn. The floor was dark wood. The lights there chandlers. There were chairs and tables that you would find at cafes, but these were fancier. There was also a fancy dark wood desk with a plate that says,"Yaya Yuiki"

Yaya Yuiki. Hmm, she must be the rooms checker or something.

Suddenly, I saw a pink haired girl with honey colored eyes. Her skin was the perfect pale color. She looks so cute. I can feel myself blush.

"Konnichiwa, guest! Welcome to the Shugo Inn! If you need anything ask!" She said to me with a cute smile on her face that made me blush a little.

"Um, hello. I'm Tadase. My grandma said that she's leaving me in the care of Modori Hinamori?" I asked, nervously.

Her beautiful eyes started to sparkle and she said,"I know who you are. I'm Amu! Nice to meet cha'!"

I saw that she was blushing a little, but I was blushing way more then her. She suddenly grabbed my arm and then dragged me into a room.

The room was the same as the entering room, but there was a white rug on the floor with a Japanese symbol meaning,"Strength" with a Japanese coffee table on top of it. It was a pretty long coffee table.

"Mamma! Tadase-kun is here!" Amu said to Hinamori-san, or should I saw her mother, cheerfully.

"My, my, Amu, did Ran Chara Change with you again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at Amu and saw that she was blushing. I guess her mother was right.

"She forced me..." Amu tried to protest, but failed.

Hinamori-san then smiled softly and then said,"So, is this Tadase? My, he looks so adorable and cute! Is he your boyfriend? You're holding his hand!"

Me and Amu blushed and then let go. Hinamori-san chuckled a little, and then said,"3...2...1..." And then the door opened, revealing Tsumugu Hinamori, her husband. Grandma told me that.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW?! NOOO! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" Her father said shouting while anime crying, with waterfalls coming down from his eyes.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY!" He yelled and then ran away.

"...What was that?" I asked Hinamori-san, while sweatdropping, along with Hinamori-san and Amu.

She chuckled and then said,"My, my, papa is always like this when he sees Amu with a boy."

I looked at Amu and she was blushing a little. "Papa, is always like this..." She said, sounding hopelessly at her father.

"Anyways, your grandmother said you have Charas too, correct?" She asked me.

I slowly nodded and then Kieski floated onto my shoulder. "Correct, commoner. I am King Kieski! Bow down to me!" He greeted them.

I sweatdropped and then 4 Charas came from behind Amu. They bowed.

The pink one said cheerfully,"I'm Ran! Amu-cha's desire to me athletic and more honest!" She was dressed in a cheerleader uniform with pink pom-poms.

A blue one said,"Hi! I'm Miki! I'm her desire to me more sharp and more artistic!" She had a painter's hat on with a blue skirt and blue shorts.

The one next to the blue on, was dressed in green. She said,"I'm Su! I'm Amu-cha's desire to me girly like and innocent, desu~!" She was in a green dress with a light green apron over it with laces around her legs, going to her shoes.

"I'm Dia. Amu's radiance!" The yellow one said, nicely.

I smiled princely like at them and said,"Nice to meet you all." The girls nodded and then flew over to Amu.

"Now that the introductions are done, time for me to give you your uniform!" Hinamori-san said to me joyfully.

"Uniform? What is my job?" I asked her. She only smiled and then handed Amu something in a box.

"Amu, dear, put this on him. I have to go to a meeting." She said to Amu. Amu nodded and then said,"Girls, go play with Kieski." They nodded and flew over to Kieski.

Hinamori-san opened a door and then left. Amu turned around and then looked at me.

"Um, what is my job, Amu-chan?" I asked her, kindly.

I saw that I made her blush a little, she replied,"You're gonna be a waiter, like me."

"What's in the box?" I asked her, curiously.

She opened the box and then pulled out clothes. She held it in front of me. It was like a butler's uniform. A 3/4 long sleeve white shirt with a black vast over it. There was also black dress pants with black shoes.

"This is my uniform?" I asked her, while blushing because I was gonna dress like a butler.

She blushed and said,"Yes, now change. I'm going to change into my uniform now."

I nodded and then she opened the door. "Oh, and you're shift starts now till 4. After you're done working, go back into this room. I will introduce you to the others." She said before she left. I nodded and then she closed the door.

I sighed and then whispered,"She's so cute...!" I realized that I said it out loud, and looked around making sure no one heard what I said.

I took a deep breath and then went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Azuky: DONE~! (EDIT:)And..W.T.F. Now that I look back, there are freaking errors. WTF?! I wasn't like this when I typed it down...-_-'  
**

**Tadase: So I'm the heroine in this story now?  
**

**Azuky: YEP! I think it's time for Tadase to have a shine in the SPOTLIGHT! :3  
**

**Tadase: *Smiles Princely* Thank you, Azuky-chan.  
**

**Azuky: *Blushes* W-well, you're welcome!  
**

**Rima: Azuky-chan? I thought you only use -chan at Amu.  
**

**Tadase: *Blush sightly* I called her Azuky-chan because she prefers me calling her that. And, after all, she is the author.  
**

**Azuky: Yep! R & R, plweaseeee. :3  
**


End file.
